Magnetized
by anastasia 1234
Summary: She was a thief. Every glance he could not avoid casting in her direction, the pounding in his chest when she neared, the need to make her happy, to please her in anyway he could. Oh, how he only wished to be that one that revealed her smile. These aspects lead him to the dawning realization that left him with thrilled terror. She had stolen his heart.


**Alright, random one shot...again. Enjoy! I do not own anything.**

* * *

_Magnetized _

The air of her words soothed his ears like a siren singing a melody to the dumbstruck sailor. Sweet vanilla wafted from her skin in a natural aroma that became addicting to the senses. Dainty hands touched with a lingering effect that could raise the goosebumps from his skin, a heart shaped face framed in locks of brown, several tresses weaved in gold ribbon. He could only watch with eyes glued to her figure when she walked with such enchanting grace, each stride long and sure, her chin high and poised, exposing a taut jawline of flawless skin.

She was breath taking.

Her eyes were that of a passing silver storm, sparks of amethyst and diamond blue circled the iris like trembling typhoons. They were cold, revealing nothing of the thoughts that drifted beneath that fair face. Her mind was concealed beneath that majestic exterior, monotone clipped words that spoke wisdom with every poetic sentence. She remained like a marble stature, a beautiful wraith that stood as an enigma to all.

She was dangerous.

Link stood amongst the knights at the edge of the training room, watching with intensity as six other men circled the Princess who stood weaponless amongst them, in a dress that draped just around her ankles. He had overheard her giving an icy reassurance that she was prepared just fine, and needed no other objects to rid of her rivals.

Several men had stifled their laughter at her supposed pride, others flashing worried glances for the woman's safety. Yet none dared to speak openly of the subject.

A sharp gong was heard with a deep and ancient ring that lead the still silence into a clash of chaos.

One of the younger more rash knights sprang forward with a lunge of his sword, aiming just at her ribs. At the abrupt assault, several of the onlooking knights stepped forward, including Link himself, in fear that harm would occur by the imprudence of the naïve swordsman, yet the events played out in surprising outcome.

Zelda nimbly dodged the blade, and in a blink, had leaped forward and gripped the hilt of the weapon. Sending a fist that crunched the knight's nose, the force sent him tumbling back with a lost grip on the sword as he landed on his back.

Gracefully, she spun back to where she stood, a sword now gripped firmly in hand as she launched at an unsuspecting soldier. In moments, he too lay flat on his back in a blowing defeat.

The swords continued to sing, metal clashing in battle chimes, and all Link could do was watch as the Princess whirled two long twin knives (that she had somehow pulled from seemingly nowhere) expertly. Her weapons moved in streaks of silver, her feet maneuvering with her enemies in a precarious dance of sorts, until in what seemed few minutes had passed, all knights had been reduced to hobbling children.

Zelda was left with a mere scratch to the arm, and a long slit up her thigh from a sword that had misaligned and sliced the material.

Link couldn't help but notice that as she walked to her mistress to hand her the weapons, how her left leg was exposed to the eyes of all from the large gap in her skirts. They were shapely and smooth looking, distracting to any male.

She was a thief.

Every glance that he could not avoid casting in her direction, the pounding in his chest when she neared, the need he felt to make her happy, to please her in any way he could. Oh, how he only wished to be the one that revealed her smile, that could hold her were she ever to let tears fall.

These aspects lead Link to a dawning realization that left him with thrilled terror.

She had stolen his heart.

Days passed as he became distracted with the notion, discerning his heart and mind from reality and fantasy. It was most improper for him to be fantasizing of another woman, for he was already engaged to another. During the nights, he closed his eyes tight and forced the image of Ilia to mind, trying to imagine brown hair and pretty eyes...yet the portrait began to fade with each passing moon.

Soon, the sole image painted behind his lids was that of the fair Princess, and it was haunting him to the core.

How could he have let himself become so foolish and foul? He was certainly not the type to break a heart, to cheat and lie to the one he loved. But it appeared to be too late. For it just so happened that the Princess was to choose a new body guard for her evening strolls.

Link had received his directions soon after, finding the chance to spend more intimate time with the Princess both pleasant and painful. He was swaying form the life he knew, herding goats and rising with the sun. The memories of waking to a country side, walking into a kitchen to place a chaste kiss on the cheek to his sweet girlfriend began to fade.

And so it had begun.

Every evening he would stroll silently by her side, only speaking when spoken to, and trying in vain to keep his eyes peeled to the cobble stone streets instead of the sculpture of a woman at his side.

The more stars that passed, the closer they became. She asked him frequent questions of himself, his past, and of whence he came. Politely he would answer at first, until further time spent in one another's company lead him to often shift the subject to any liking he deemed interesting, even so far as asking of herself.

He began to slowly see beyond the veil of the pretty and expressionless face, finding a wise, adventurous, and somewhat rebellious girl inside. She had introduced him to her tame wolf, whom remained near the forest border in secret, and soon began to where black legging with a simple sapphire top to their evening strolls, instead of her usual corset and long skirts. At times, she would even appear before him crown-less, which showed long and lush layered bangs that hung over her face.

It was the next evening with the moon now fully set in the sky, the time had come to part ways until tomorrow night.

Graciously, he walked her to the door of the gardens, nearby a fountain bubbled lightly into the air, the soft hum soothing with the slight breeze.

Gently, with a sheepish grin, Link took her small hand and placed his lips to her knuckles, briefly lingering before he withdrew. "Goodnight, my Lady."

Zelda nodded her head and turned to disappear into her quarters quietly, just as every night before. But this time, she stopped and turned at the archway.

Link raised his eyebrows in question as to what she wished to say, and it was then that he witnessed a sight.

A breathtaking smile came across her face, showing the pearls of her teeth, as mirth shown in her large, diamond eyes. Her face, usually so still, brightened considerably with the emotion of pure happiness that spread through her features. The curve of her pink lips enraptured him to stare with a pounding chest.

He was fully compromise, under a spell in her charm.

"Good night Link." She spoke in a mere whisper, blinking long black lashes once before turning away with quiet steps.

Link remained where he was even after she was gone, a hand clutched in a fist over his rapidly beating a heart, and a boyish grin on his face.

Overwhelming glee overcame him as he slowly began his return to the knight's quarters, a bounce in his step and determination in his veins. His mind was set, his heart made.

Tonight, he would send a letter to Ilia. It hurt him to break her heart, yet he felt it was not within him to lie to her anymore, nor himself. His doubts of their relationship before had simply stretched beyond repair, only growing in time spent apart.

Whistling all the while, Link paused to glance back to the gardens, the memory of the Princess' smile forged into his brain forever.

And he made himself a promise to Zelda and himself, that he would make it appear again.


End file.
